Promise
by Homerunchan
Summary: Historia que hice para un concurso que nunca se llegó a celebrar.


Oficinas Sapuri's Stella. Departamento de música. 4:00 AM.

El intruso abrió la puerta de la habitación. Yo no me había dado cuenta. Estaba sobada. Pero en cualquier momento, su luz, sabía, atraería mi atención. Poco tiempo transcurrió desde que entró hasta que pude ver su luz. La había encendido y me sacudía.

- Sapuri, ya. Despierta, vamos... Este no es sitio para dormir.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré sentada en mi silla de escritorio. En realidad me había quedado dormida sin casi tocar el trabajo. Era un asco hacer tantas cosas y luego despertarte y ver que en realidad no estaban hechas. Levanté la vista. Era Oyo. Siempre la había visto más mona que yo. Me encantaba su estilo de trabajo. Trabajaba tanto en el departamento de música como en el de fics.

- Anda... me he quedado dormida...

- Venga, Sapuri. Vamos a casa, que es muy tarde y...

- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Son tantos los proyectos designados que...

- Te recuerdo, jefa, que de todos esos, sólo diriges uno.

Miré al techo. Se estaba cayendo.

- Sí. Y yo te recuerdo que tu jefa tiene más jefas por encima de ella.

- Sí, eso lo sé... - Reía. Al reirse, movía graciosamente su gran pelo azul. -Sapuri, trabaja. Pero no conviertas tu vida únicamente en el trabajo, ¿entiendes?

- ¿Eh?...

- Voy al departamento de fics. Vamos a comer todas juntas luego. Te quiero allí. Me entristecería si no aparecieras porque el trabajo te hubiera consumido. Esa adaptación bien puedes hacerla mañana...

- De acuerdo. Tampoco mi trabajo es un agujero negro para que me consuma...

- Nunca pillas los chistes.

- Nunca me los cuentas bien.

Reímos y reímos... hasta que ella se fue.

(-)

Oficinas Sapuri's Stella. Departamento de fics. 8:00 AM.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me escuches, idiota.

Era, cómo no, Chiu*. La chica esa... no puedo vivir sin ella. No sólo porque me edite todo lo que yo escribo. También por algo más, pero jamás podría decírselo. De hecho, parece que me odia...

- Es que tengo el trabajo del concurso... y no entiendo cómo lo tengo que hacer... Ayúdame.

- Es de lo que te estoy hablando. Dios, chica. ¿Por una vez en tu vida quieres abrir tus pabellones auditivos y escuchar mis palabras?... Eres insoportable...

- Lo siento, Chiu*...

- Olvídame. Vamos a hacer tu concursillo. ¿Cómo tiene que ser?

- Así, así... tipo Negima!

- Ajá... ¿como tus fics anteriores de Negima!

- ¡NO!... esto... quiero decir...

- Como el último...

- ...Sí...

Me ponía siempre nerviosa. No sólo porque me gustase, también por cómo era. Si se enfadaba, no había dios quien la complaciera. Pero yo confío en ella por eso intento ayudarla siempre.

- Es fácil ganar ese concurso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...

- Atiende, fantasmita. Ahora mismo nadie más que yo tiene el estilo de escritura, a la hora de editar, más parecido al de un libro. Todos se guían por sencillas plantillas de fics, propias de foros. Incluso tú.

- A-ajá...

- Seguimos. Eso ya de por sí, nos da un 50% de probabilidades de ganar ese concurso. Pero nos hace falta más, ¿verdad?

- Sí...

- ¿Quieres ganar por tí o para alegrar a la jefa?

- ... No lo sé.

- Quieres ganar... me basta. Para alcanzar un máximo de posibilidades de ganar ese concurso, la cual sería un 75%, el fic debe poseer una serie de cualidades que nunca deben ser eliminadas y que menos mal, se te dan bien.

- ¿Y cuáles son?

- Coherencia, originalidad y sentimientos.

- La...

- La coherencia te la pongo yo, editando. El fic tiene que ser 100% original, si no, nuestras posibilidades ceden a un nivel inferior. Los sentimientos son la clave. Los jueces podrán ser objetivos y todo lo que tú quieras, pero todo el pais se doblega ante una novela a media tarde sobre el amor entre una profesora y su alumno, sobre una amistad imposible, sobre un amor que nunca podrá ser... cosas de esas. En definitiva, necesitas T-R-I-S-T-E-Z-A. Y eso sabes hacerlo bien.

- Ah...

- Ahora, ponte a trabajar si no quieres que acabe ocupando yo tu puesto. Créeme, cuando te digo, que es lo que menos me interesa en este mundo.

Chiu* se va. Posiblemente le pida muchas cosas a lo largo del día y posiblemente la molestaré. Pero es que yo soy así. Dependo de ella, cual cangrejo ermitaño de su coraza. Soy muy débil. Muy sensible... Chiu* es mi coraza para que, aunque me hunda en el mundo exterior, no pueda hundirme en mi propio mundo...

- Chiu*.

Se voltea de mala gana. No sé si de verdad me odia, quizás sí. Pero me da igual, la necesito.

- Gracias...

- ¿Gracias?... Sayo, ¿estás bien?... realmente, acabarás diciendo esa palabra al menos cien veces en el día de hoy.

- ... lo sé. - "pero es que la mereces". Eso ya no puedo decírselo.

- Estás rarísima. Venga, trabaja, que te traigo un café.

- ¡Me esforzaré!...

(-)

Promise

Nunca dejaré de sentirme avergonzado al mirarla a la cara. Nunca podré perdonarme lo que ocurrió. Nunca podré arrepentirme lo suficiente y eso es porque ella no lo sabe.

Ocurrió hace 15 años. Yo había sido enviado en misión de reconocimiento. Tampoco era algo demasiado peligroso. Íbamos tras la pista de un tenebroso mago y como siempre, quien tenía el papel menos importante en toda la operación, era yo. El chico de los recados. Pareciera que no era adulto. Pero de eso hace tanto tiempo... Yo, sin embargo, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Nunca pensé... que una misión de reconocimiento se convertiría en la misión de mi vida.

Era el tercer día de reconocimiento. Lo único que había hecho era llegar hasta una montaña lo suficientemente alta para ver toda la operación y los trastos que tenía montado el enemigo y lo suficientemente bien posicionada como para no ser visto en ninguna circunstancia... Por supuesto, esto último era relativo. Era en medio de ninguna parte y no me podía creer que yo estuviera haciendo nada en medio de ninguna parte solo para que otros hicieran el trabajo real. Era un asco, pero no me podía quejar. El Maestro Milenario no tardaría en aparecer, dándome el puesto que me merezco. Quizás para unos, este era un pensamiento egoísta, pero para mí, que tanto he trabajado por este consejo, el hacerme siempre esto, es para morir. Sólo y sin nadie más. Desaparecer. Porque ya estaba harto.

Con esta serie de pensamientos, pasé dos días más, observando. Sin embargo, ya, al sexto día, la cosa se tornó gris. No había la actividad de los últimos días. De hecho, no había nadie en el poblado. Me habían descubierto. Había conjuros y hechizos de todas las clases que amenazaban con eliminarme del mapa permanentemente. Pero yo tenía una misión que cumplir. Conseguí zafarme de cuantos pude y me interné en el bosque. Pasé tanto tiempo entre ramas que olvidé que los días, eran 24 horas. No sé cuánto me estuve hasta que por fin di con un refugio. No sabía por qué seguía huyendo, pero podían estar justo detrás de mí... Eso sería extraño, porque de ser así, ya me habrían eliminado.

Un templo budista. Mi salvación. Entré y no encontré nadie allí. Realmente, menos mal que era invierno. El templo se hallaba en medio de un río. El río, helado, me permitió llegar sin ningún problema hasta allí. Estaba muy cansado. Pasaron los días. Había agotado mi magia con un conjuro que pude colocar alrededor del templo. Nadie que hubiera cometido delito, podría entrar. Sin embargo, no podía comunicarme con nadie. Sólo pasaban los días y nada podía hacer más que descansar.

Finalmente, el suceso que transformó mi vida, apareció. De la nada. Como caído del cielo. No era un regalo precisamente, o sí que lo era, pero yo aún no lo sabría: Una mujer, morena, alta, corría hacia el templo, por el río helado. Era víctima de una persecución. Tres tipos, dos morenos y uno pelirrojo iban detrás de ella. Estaban a punto de capturarla.

Entonces me ví envuelto en el papel de héroe. Era extraño, siempre había luchado sólo por mí. Y ahora me veía en una situación en la que, si huía, una persona resultaría herida y si no huía, otras resultarían heridas. Ese es el héroe. Hace daño a unos para salvar a otros.

Pensé lo lógico. Ella era una víctima y ellos eran los criminales. Salí de la habitación hacia fuera y les lancé, con la energía que había recuperado, un hechizo de contraprotección. Fueron lanzados por el viento hasta unas rocas. Murieron. Pero la chica, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, llegó hasta el templo.

La ayudé a subir y me percaté de dos peculiaridades. Una era que estaba casi totalmente desnuda. Posiblemente violada. De eso no quise saber nada hasta que ella estuviera preparada para contármelo. Lo segundo eran sus ojos. Eran preciosos. Uno azul. Otro verde. Eran cristalinos, podías verte en él. Pero también podías sentir el horror del momento reflejado en ellos.

Pasó un tiempo en el templo. Tiempo suficiente para al final, sentirme atraído por ella. Me dijo su nombre y luego todos los días se convirtieron en conversaciones con ella. Pasábamos el tiempo juntos. Siempre. Y yo acabé enamorándome. Qúe iluso fui. Aún recuerdo las lágrimas que solté cuando se la llevaron. Esa misma noche, hicimos el amor. Había sentido varias veces el placer de realizar el acto sexual, no quiero contaros mi aburrida vida, pero esa noche fue especial. La primera vez que lo hacía estando enamorado de la persona. Era un amor de verdad.

Por eso lloré tanto cuando se la llevaron. Sucedió al amanecer. Unos policías. "No ha cometido delito alguno" les protesté. "Ha cometido adulterio." Eso me contestaron. Qué panda de hipócritas... Se la llevaron y sólo la volví a ver una vez...

Un año. Sólo un año más tarde, la vi. En los periódicos. "La acusada de adulterio, ha dado a luz esta mañana." Se veía su foto, en blanco y negro. Y yo pedía a Dios que hubiera un conjuro para sacarla del periódico y, aunque no poder ver el color de sus ojos, al menos, tenerla a mi lado. Luego me di cuenta, claro. Un año... son casi nueve meses... Los mismos que dura un embarazo.

Miré el periódico. El nombre del hospital residía allí. Fui a buscar al niño. Yo soy el padre. Basta de egoísmos.

Cuando llegué a la sala de maternidad y observé la cara de aquel bebé, el mundo se me cayó encima. No podía ser cierto. Era una niña. Era preciosa. Tenía los ojos de su madre. Uno azul. Otro verde. Pero el pelo...

Huí del hospital con la niña. Con la hija de Ayumu Kagurazaka. Huí hacia el templo y le decía en susurros, "Tú te hiciste aquí". Pero yo sabía que no era cierto.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el Maestro Milenario me encontró allí, Derrotado, harto de llorar y con la niña, mal cuidada. Se enfadó conmigo y me hizo jurar que nunca más volvería a hacer eso, como que me llamo Takamichi Takahata. Sin embargo, yo lloré. Porque soy un cobarde. Porque soy un egoísta. Por todo eso, lloré. Porque no quería separarme de ella. Por eso fui, al mando del Maestro Milenario, a sus misiones, siempre que la niña fuera con él.

Juré dar mi vida, por el bien de esa niña.

De esa niña pelirroja.

Llamada Asuna Kagurazaka.

Y aún hoy... me da vergüenza mirarla a la cara.

FD: Takamichi T. Takahata

NB: Gracias por todo, Asuna.

Asuna terminó de leer. Aquella noche, lágrimas cayeron por toda su expresión. Expresión de dolor. Ya sabía la verdad de Takahata-sensei. Ya sabía por qué ella era inmune a la magia. Ya sabía quiénes eran su padre y su madre. Pero, al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, el haber resuelto todas sus dudas, no la hacía sentirse feliz. Al contrario, se sintió muy triste y, esa noche, Asuna se hundió en su tristeza, de la que nadie pudo sacarla, hasta el día siguiente, durante el entierro de su querido profesor, Takamichi T. Takahata.

(-)

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece?

Todas aplaudimos la obra maestra de Sayo. Bueno, a mi me lo parecía, pero como siempre, estaba otra para replicarle.

- Está digna, - dijo Chiu*. - Sosa, muy sosa. Pero digna.

- Gracias, Chiu*.

Quise dar mi opinión.

- Pero, Sayo... ¿Qué te parecería poner toda esta conversación en el fic? ¿No sería aún más original?

- Oh, pues...

- ¡No! Déjala como está, que está bastante bien. - Esa era Oyo.

- ¿Y si le preguntamos a Sapuri?

- ¿Qué pasa, que todo lo que diga Sapuri va a misa? - Me habían picado. - Os recuerdo que soy su superiora, vamos, la directora de todo.

- Prepotente. - Chiu*.

- Preguntemos a Sapuri. - Me resigné a discutir con Chiu*, es insufrible.

Sayo fue a hablar con Sapuri. Ella le dijo que mi idea estaba bastante mejor. Al final, la edité yo misma. Creo que quedó bien, algo larga, pero bien. La subiré yo, porque Nobuta ha desaparecido, Oyo está trabajando en su fic, junto con Sapuri. Además, Sapuri tiene las canciones del rpg y del disco y Sayo estaba disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones, por supuesto, siempre al lado de su querida Chiu*.

Me toca, como siempre, pagar el pato final. Ahh... Estas chicas nunca aprenderán. Ah, sí. No os olvidéis poner el paracaídas, porque, ya que las mochilas sirven para que los niños, con su imaginación, no se vuelen; el paracaídas, evita que los adultos, se estrellen contra el suelo. Gracias por leer.

FD: Angie. Directora general de Sapuri's Stella y segunda productora ejecutiva.


End file.
